When testing integrated circuits, in particular semiconductor memory devices, for devices of different configurations it is necessary to set different test parameters in the tester. In order to enable a multiplicity of different devices to be tested automatically, the different test parameters for the different devices are stored within the program text of the test program. In particular, the test parameters are in this case organized into individual data blocks which are delimited by if statements and assigned by means of the conditional relations imparted therein.
This procedure has the disadvantage, however, that if test parameters for a specific device have to be changed or test parameters for a new device have to be added, a complicated alteration of the test program text is necessary.